


FEEL GOOD

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward First Times, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm so sorry, M/M, kind of, overall A Mess, this is why grizzy isn't part of the goons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: they've been living together for a bit now and the atmosphere between the four of them has been strange for even longer than that but they never thought they would go through with what was on everyone's minds.soup had clearly had enough of pretending the tension wasn't there and went for it. to hell with it all.
Relationships: Dooo/McNasty/Soup/Blarg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	FEEL GOOD

**Author's Note:**

> damn, writing about four people at the same time is hard af POVs-wise. never doing that again but i wanted to give everyone the same amount of space(??) not sure i succeeded at any of the things i wanted to portray.  
> anyway, let's pretend that plan of having a gamer house actually became true and the goons went to live together.

**BIG ASS PSA FOR THE GOONS THEMSELVES** :

IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS SHXT TO EXIST, TELL ME AND I'LL DISPOSE OF IT IMMEDIATELY. I WROTE THIS FOR FUN AND I HAVE NO PROBLEM DELETING IT!!!

(don't hate me pls i love y'all a lot <3)

mcnasty and blarg come home from running some errands and they try to be quiet because the others were sleeping when they went out but as soon as they put down the grocery bags in the kitchen, they hear some noises coming from the living room. mcnasty furrows his brows at blarg and the other shrugs before making his way into the house to check.

it's when they're both about to get into the living room that they hear it: clothes rustling against the couch and- a tiny, poorly muffled whine? is someone in pain?

they expected to find a lot of things in there but what they found was certainly not one of them.

there's soup and there's dooo. they're awake and on the couch, dooo sitting in between soup's open legs and soup's hand's inside dooo's gym shorts.

_soup's hand is inside dooo's gym shorts_.

soup lifts his head when he hears them walk in and smiles, resting his chin on dooo's shoulder.

"hey, come see this. he's super sensitive." he says and now he's stroking dooo.

both blarg and mcnasty end up staring and not moving, too taken aback by what they're witnessing.

they've been living together for a bit now and the atmosphere between the four of them has been strange for even longer than that but they never thought they would go through with what was on everyone's minds.

soup had clearly had enough of pretending the tension wasn't there and went for it. to hell with it all.

"soup?" "what the hell is going on?"

"don't worry, he's more than okay with it." soup says, sounding serious and amused at the same time. "tell 'em, _eric_."

two pairs of eyes then turn to the boy in question and they can't help but notice how soup hasn't stopped his ministrations. mcnasty feels his face flush hot in a second. _oh boy_.

"i'm okay. i'm- _fine_ , really. just a little..." he turns his head slightly towards soup behind him "embarrassed." he says, trying to tell the blonde to stop without telling him to stop.

"maybe you could join us? so we all feel less awkward?" soup casually throws in the idea, as if they all weren't thinking the same thing to begin with.

surprisingly, blarg moves first and dooo can't help but shiver at the way the other looks at him. blarg stops right in front of dooo, towering over soup and him on the couch and for a second, soup stops stroking dooo, the air in the room suddenly heavy, suspended. they're all waiting for something to snap, to be set in motion and it comes from dooo himself. impatient, scared, nervous and excited he lunges forward, grabs blarg by the front of his t-shirt and pulls him down almost on top of him. he doesn't know who makes it but he hears someone grunt like they've just witnessed the hottest thing they've ever seen and he takes a bit of pride in it. he's got this. he knows what to do. _does he?_ not really but he's not backing down.

blarg lands with one knee in between dooo's legs and he can't help but look down to where soup's hand disappears under the loose gym shorts and the sight affects him more than he thought it would. he looks up and his eyes meet soup's and they both nod, understanding, and blarg puts his hands on dooo's thighs without warning and spreads them further apart while soup pulls dooo's body flush against his front.

dooo lets out a little yelp, already sensitive to the smallest of touches and as blarg kneads at his thick thighs, he chances a glance behind blarg's shoulder only to see mcnasty still standing in the same exact spot as before. and just as he's about to call his name, soup has the brilliant, devastatingly amazing idea to put his hand on his dick again and mcnasty's real name comes out like a fucking moan. _oof_ , that's embarrassing but mcnasty's reaction makes it immediately worth it. the guy's expression literally changes from one of uncertainty to one of utter devastation and in a second he's there next to dooo on the couch and it's clear as day he doesn't know what to do with himself, too tall and big and confused for his own good and dooo's not really good at any of this but he can see eagerness in his eyes and that rips a tiny tiny whine out of him.

mcnasty immediately finds his hand and squeezes it, maybe to comfort him or maybe because he needs to ground himself, to convince himself this is actually happening.

"how about we take these off?" blarg breaks the silence, gently tugging at the hem of dooo's shorts and dooo's first instinct is to close his legs, already feeling too exposed.

"i'm not doing it if i'm the only one." he protests. he likes receiving the attention but it'd be kind of unfair to be the only one butt ass naked. this has to be mutual.

"he's not wrong." mcnasty speaks for the first time in what feels like forever.

he gets _a look_ from soup. "no taking things slow with you, huh. you just can't wait to get naked and fuck, right mcnasty? "

"hey, who's the one with a dick in his hand at this specific moment in time?"

"well, me and said dick is-" soup looks over and down dooo's shoulder and dooo groans. _of course_. despite the situation that they're in, they're still them. just because they have finally gotten to the point of _maybe_ fucking, doesn't mean it changes who they are.

dooo finishes soup's sentence for him "-getting flaccid because you two are arguing."

"yeah, kind of a mood killer, not gonna lie." says blarg, who starts to sit up and leave the couch and dooo can't have that. not now that he's _so_ close to it.

"okay, okay. pause." he says, grabbing blarg's wrist to keep him in place and he wriggles away from soup to better look at him and mcnasty. the movement takes soup's hand away from his cock and dooo sighs, hoping it's gonna get back in there soon.

"can you two not do this right now?" he asks, trying really hard not to sound too impatient. he hates how easy it was to go from positively terrified of finally having sex with his three best friends to being so eager he feels he's gonna jump out of his own skin.

blarg backs him up. "yeah, there's better things we could be doing." bless him. he's giving his ass to him first.

mcnasty and soup look at each other for a second but don't say anything. dooo somehow knows and understands. these two are the hardest nuts to crack. they like each other a lot but have a really hard time admitting it both to themselves and each other and as a result, stupid shit like this happens all the time.

soup rolls his eyes and smiles, immediately making grabby hands for dooo and at that moment they all know they've reached a deal.

"okay, okay. i wanted to have a little more fun like this but i guess fucking doesn't sound so bad either. but dooo, you're still gonna go first."

he sputters. "why? what is this power imbalance?"

"do you really want us to tell you why?" says mcnasty, looking like he's about to burst out laughing.

"oh, ha-ha. alright, whatever." in a flurry of movement, he sits up and pulls his shorts down. fuck these three. literally. he'll go first. who cares.

he's about to take his shirt off as well but mcnasty grabs his wrist and pulls him down. "keep this on." he explains and dooo sits back down. blarg moves up and pushes his shirt until his nipples are exposed. dooo instinctively tightens his arms to not let the fabric fall down again.

dooo watches as soup and blarg take their shirts off and unzip their pants and it's almost funny how in sync they are. the only one who's hesitating is mcnasty who in the end opts for taking his pants off but leaving his signature red hoodie on. dooo finds it kind of cute.

when his attention is back on blarg and soup, he frowns at them. their pants are unzipped but still on but he won't argue because he can see almost _everything_. these two are just as excited as he is.

when they finally free his cock, blarg is the first to speak: "whoa, i joked about it being big but i was actually right." 

"oh my god, shut up and do something about it." dooo laments and he doesn't have to tell them twice. soup scoots closer and gets his hands on both his nipples, squeezing experimentally and dooo's entire body jolts up. he closes his eyes so he feels more than sees a hand wrapping around his dick to stroke him to full hardness again. it must be mcnasty's.

"okay, these are in the way." blarg says and yanks his underwear down for good. dooo gives up on resisting, lifts his butt off the couch to help blarg take them off properly and just like that, he's almost completely naked. _oh god_.

"why are we all on me?" he can't help but ask, eyes still close and face progressively getting hotter. "i feel like a white girl surrounded by buff men, ready to be stuffed full and i'm not saying it's not a tempting thought but don't you all want something too?" 

silence follows and he panics for a second. maybe he shouldn't have said that. maybe he killed the mood. he opens his eyes and finds the three of them stare at him. 

" _what_ "

soup bursts out laughing, followed by the other two.

"what?!?" 

"you just called yourself a white girl"

"so? look at me!" 

"oh, we're looking." 

" _and_ touching."

"don't worry, you're not the center of the universe we want our dicks wet too."

"great. good to know."




it takes about ten minutes and a decent amount of lube for soup to be two fingers deep in dooo's ass and about five before both mcnasty and blarg decide to take their cocks out and stroke themselves to the sight of him being opened up. 

soup pushes a bit further in and scissors his fingers, giving dooo time to adjust and dooo _moans_ , straight up moans so fucking loud it reverberates through the entire house. 

"i've heard you moan as a joke so many times before but _holy shit_ dooo, this is another thing entirely." comments mcnasty, getting closer and placing his mouth on dooo's exposed neck. dooo whines when the other bites down lightly. his every nerve is on fire. "you're so hot, _babe._ " mcnasty whispers next to his ear and dooo's eyes fly open and he turns towards the other.

"don't say that. we memed that word so much i can't take it seriously anymore."

"hey, concentrate." soup says, pushing in a third finger and dooo tightens up on instinct and _it hurts._

"shit, shit. hold on. don't move." 

"told you to relax. mcnasty, you're distracting. don't talk."

dooo senses that mcnasty is about to retort and soup and him are gonna start fighting again so in a spur of the moment decision, he turns (and yeah, that was probably a bad idea because soup's fingers slip out of him and he immediately feels too empty) and settles himself in between mcnasty's legs, knees on the ground. 

"what the hell, dooo?" soup protests.

"shut up, lemme just-" and he doesn't really know what he's doing but he thinks this is a good way to maybe shut mcnasty up. 

hands on mcnasty's thighs, he moves close to his crotch and hands come flying to grab at his shoulders. " _whoa_ \- what are you doing?" the boy asks, eyes so wide he looks kind of goofy.

dooo makes a face. "what do you think, mcnasty? i'm gonna suck you off so you shut up." 

" _oh_ …" 

dooo makes himself comfortable and thank god soup understands they can resume what they were doing in this position as well. 

"okay, relax now. i don't want to hurt you."

"aw, babe."

"fuck you."

"yeah, you better."

  
  





  
  


a tear slips past his eye and rolls down his cheek but a tug on his hair makes him forget about it immediately. 

he looks up as best as he can to glare at mcnasty, who in turn looks down at him and he's so red and dazed that he probably doesn't even properly see dooo. his expression and the grunts and moans he's making are proof enough that dooo's not complete ass at sucking cock despite it being his first time. that would make him swell with pride if only it wasn't so fucking hard to do, his mouth hurts and his gag reflex is shit and if he wasn't being fucked for the first time at that exact same moment. 

  
mcnasty's hands move down to cup his jaw line to push himself deeper in his mouth just as soup rolls his hips into him, hitting _the_ soft spot. dooo literally sees stars in the back of his eyes and a moan gets ripped out of him while his mouth is still full. 

mcnasty moans because of it so it's a win-win. 

" _fuck_ , dooo. oh my god, you're so fucking tight." soup grunts, voice so blissed out it makes dooo automatically clench around him. "so good. so so good for me." 

dooo hums around mcnasty to make soup understand he's loving it just as much and more tears slips past his eyes and he can't keep them open anymore. 

  
  


in the meantime, blarg is laying back and enjoying the view but it's clear he's getting tired waiting for his turn. 

soup refused to take it in the ass so dooo was the chosen one. blarg hadn't even considered mcnasty an option and that kinda hurt. 

blarg seems to notice the way mcnasty keeps looking at him despite being busy with dooo and he averts his eyes when blarg raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

" _matt_ " soup starts "join us. do something. you're giving me anxiety."

"dooo said no to double penetration." he answers and dooo hums in agreement.

"he's already being doubled, though." mcnasty provides but he gets ignored.

"then find something else to do. suck dooo off or something."

"are you kidding me? in that position? i'd rather wait."

in that moment, dooo pats mcnasty's wrist and mcnasty lets him go. he slides off mcnasty and turns to blarg. "blarg, i don't think--" he gets cut off by a particular hard thrust from soup, who has no intention of stopping. it feels too good. "oops, sorry."

"i don't think i can take you too." and he sees the moment blarg deflates and he's actually sorry about it but he's sure he's gonna pass out as soon as he comes. it's his first time after all. "sorry."

"nah, it's fine, i get it. i'll just-"

"can i suck you off, blarg?" mcnasty cuts them off and three pairs of eyes all fly to look at him in shock.

there's a moment of silence, filled with disbelief, and soup's the one to break it. "perfect. you got yourself something to do." and he gets back to fucking dooo, who immediately loses interest in the situation.

"i, _uhh_ \- sure... if you want to."

"i do. come on."




he swirls his tongue to get blarg to moan again and it works. he goes a little deeper and hums and that also works. he thought he would do terribly at this but he offered anyway because he wanted to try and because blarg deserves to feel as good as the rest of them but it turned out he was actually really good at sucking cock. _the more you know_...

the angle is a bit uncomfortable. he's facing sideways to allow blarg better access and he keeps losing his rhythm because dooo is relentless with his tongue on him. he'd gotten the hang of it really fast.

soup's thrusts also push dooo forward and that makes him take mcnasty deeper and deeper and it's getting increasingly more difficult to resist and not cum.

he wants this to last as much as possible. he doesn't know whether or not this is a one time thing and after it they'll pretend it never happened or if it's gonna become a regular thing so he'll have to treasure it while he can.

he closes his eyes and concentrates on his breathing, one of blarg's hands lightly fists his hair as he lets out a string of filthy words and _damn_ , that's so hot. and dooo's mouth is so wet and tight and good and it's too much.

his eyes fly open and he almost bites on blarg's cock in surprise when he feels something poking at his ass. he lets blarg go for a second and looks down only to meet dooo's glazed over eyes. he looks completely fucked out when he pops off of him and licks his lips.

"can i?" he asks, pressing the tip of his finger against mcnasty's hole again. "i really want to-" he blurts out, voice so deep and rough it doesn't sound like him at all. " _please?_ "

mcnasty hesitates but seeing dooo like this sends shivers all over him. he's still getting pounded and his eyes are filled with tears, his cheeks are red and his lips are wet with saliva and his precum and mcnasty gives up almost immediately. he can't resist _that_.

" _yeah_ " he answers, breathless. "yea, sure. go ahead."

"relax." blarg tells him when he starts sucking him off again. when the first lubed up finger start pushing in, he automatically clenches. it's such a strange feeling but the tingles aren't bad. he exhales through his nose and concentrates on blarg, whose breaths are starting to come in shorter and shorter. he's also getting close and that gives mcnasty some reassurance that he isn't the only one that's almost toppling over.

"fuck, mcnasty, you should see yourself right now." soup's voice comes as a surprise and mcnasty hums to let him know he heard. those words coming from soup feel strange but welcome and a little fire builds inside of him knowing that the others are enjoying how he looks.

dooo is still sucking him off lightly, now more concentrated on putting his fingers in his ass and when the first finally goes all the way in and the calluses on the tip graze his insides just right, mcnasty sees stars. he starts shaking as blarg cups his face and pushes in a little bit more frantically, clearly seeking release and he sucks with more vigor, senses in overdrive.

" _mcnasty_ -" blarg chokes out "fuck. can i cum on your face?"

mcnasty nods quickly. he can't function properly. he doesn't have the presence of mind to do anything other than nod and in a second, blarg squeezes his cheeks to make him open his mouth and after a few quick strokes, warm seed lands on his cheeks and nose and he and blarg moan in sync. blarg moans his real name, soup encourages both him and dooo and dooo arches his finger inside him as he laps at his painfully hard dick. all those things at once do it for him. he sees white as his stomach tightens up, his head falls back into the couch and he cums against dooo's mouth, harder than he's ever done. his head takes a bit to recover and the first thing he thinks is he definitely wants to do this again. wants to try a myriad of different things. they have barely scratched the surface.

" _god_ " soup chokes out. "that was so fucking hot, what the fuck." dooo moans and licks his lips, tasting whatever he can of mcnasty. he pushes his hips back against soup and soup takes it as cue to get back to where they were.

his hands are leaving red marks on dooo's hips but looking at him, he realizes there's not enough on the rest of his body, just a hickey blooming on the side of his neck from before. he bends down, still thrusting shallowly despite the way dooo is trying to make him go deeper by pushing back with insistence, and starts biting at his nape, one of his hands caressing his side and the other moving around him to pinch his nipple again.

having his front plastered over dooo's back makes him feel just how wide and fit he is and it drives him crazy. he bites down hard as he finally starts hammering away properly and dooo's head shoots back with both pain and pleasure. " _ah_ -" he moans "fuck, yes. more, more- harder, _soup_."

he moves back up and sets his hands on dooo's hips again, feeling all his muscles tighten up. he's fucking close.

he vaguely sees dooo reach down to stroke himself with urgency and he has half a mind to tell him not to, to order him to cum untouched but he's too focused on his own building pleasure to do it. there'll be other occasions, he hopes.

"soup, please. i can't-" dooo downright sobs and when soup hits what he thinks is his prostate, tears start streaming down dooo's face.

mcnasty, finally able to move again, scoots in front of dooo on the couch and wipes his tears away, whispering words of encouragement. "you're doing so good, dooo. you're so good for us, come on."

dooo suddenly stops touching himself and starts moving up, knees scraping on the ground. he pats soup's arms and soup pulls out, confused. dooo whines at the loss of fullness again but keeps moving. mcnasty seems to understand what the other wants to do and he helps him up, lifting him a little and placing him down on his lap. he's struck by how small dooo is compared to him. it makes his heart swell.

soup slides behind dooo and carefully puts it in again just as dooo starts humping one of mcnasty's legs.

soup smirks "wow, what a little slut."

"shut the hell up. i want to-" he cuts off when blarg gets close and kisses him and they all notice that it's the first kiss they've properly shared this whole time, like something too intimate that they weren't ready for.

mcnasty brings his hands to dooo's hips, guiding his movements and so soup places his just a little bit higher, steadying himself before thrusting in again.

dooo moans around blarg's tongue and starts moving back and forth, torn between giving himself pleasure and feeling soup deep inside.

"i'm almost there, dooo. i'm gonna cum."

"cum for us." says mcnasty, putting his hands on top of soup's now, encouraging them both.

soup slows down to grind in deeper, rotating his hips and squeezing dooo's hips maybe a little too hard but he can't help it, he's _so_ close.

dooo's so wound up that his legs start trembling and hurting. mcnasty asks him if he wants him to jerk him off but he shakes his head 'no', grinding on his leg harder. "l-like this better." he stutters on his words, too fucked out to form a proper sentence.

hair falling on his face with how frantic his movements are getting, soup thrusts in a few more times until he feels his muscles clench and his head start to float. "dooo, _fuck_ -" he's about to pull out but dooo cries out, grabbing one of his wrists to tell him to stay where he is. "fuck- _inside?_ "

"yes, please. i can't- please soup want it inside pl- a- _ah_." with a high-pitched moan and all of their hands and mouths on him, dooo cums on mcnasty's leg and that's all it take for soup to find his release. his mouth opens up in a silent moan and the shockwaves of the orgasm are so strong they almost make him fall on top of dooo.

"wow... that was a lot." blarg comments just as soup pulls out and his knees almost give out. he hurries back on the couch, laying there, spent. damn, that took _a lot_ out of him.

dooo slumps on top of mcnasty, still breathing hard and blissed out and on instinct he wraps his arms around mcnasty's shoulder, snuggling against his chest. "aw, we got a tired baby on our hands."

"bro, we're all tired."

"don't call me _bro_ after all this."

"i ain't calling you anything else."

"how about _babe_?"

"hell nah."




half an hour later, they're all passed out on that same couch, limbs entangled in weird and uncomfortable ways. they should be recording a session but that can wait. rest can't. they should have a conversation after all this but that also can wait. they know they're on the same page anyway.

around an hour later, grizzy finally comes downstairs, with bags, a suitcase in hand and a freshly baked trauma from having heard his four best friends fuck each other. he doesn't even dare to look inside the living room and just makes a beeline for the front door. he didn't ask for any of this shit.

"fuck this house. fuck all of y'all."

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, congrats. also i hope you're okay. this was probably a lot. i have some regrets. some.


End file.
